The Drums
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: Saturday's were sacred. It was the day of hakuna matata. No worries, no responsibilities, just relaxing. The Italian groaned as he heard the drummer start his solo. So much for relaxing. (Solangelo)


Nico groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

It was Saturday. The one day he could sleep in all he wanted. Have a lazy morning. Stay in his pajamas all day. Catch up on Supernatural and Doctor Who. Yeah, that's what Saturdays were supposed to be like.

But no.

His sister Hazel had ruined all of the Saturdays to come. Technically it was her boyfriend's band's fault but it was her idea so she was to blame just as much as them. When Percy's condo flooded due to a pipe burst, the boys had to find a new place to rehearse. Hence why Hazel had told her boyfriend Frank that they could use her garage while Percy fixed the water problem.

Of course when she suggested this idea she had failed to consult with the other two inhabitants of the house, her adopted sister Reyna and her half-brother Nico.

Reyna and Nico were not fans of the idea _at all_. Yet they were won over by their little sister's adorable innocence and doe eyes. Reyna, the eldest of the three, usually woke up around 7am on Saturdays to go out on a run with her dogs. She had always been an early riser. She liked having productive days, including weekends. Not Nico. Sure he went to Columbia during the week in efforts to earn his masters in forensic anthropology and had his part time job at McDonalds, but Saturday's were sacred. It was the day of hakuna matata. No worries, no responsibilities, just relaxing.

The Italian groaned again as he heard the drummer start his solo.

So much for relaxing.

He threw off his black comforter and sat up rubbing his neck. With a sigh he planted his feet on the cold hardwood and headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he slid on his black basketball shorts and threw on an old Green Day t-shirt deciding to go downstairs for some breakfast. He rubbed his temples as he started to brew some Italian Roast coffee. The sound just got louder and louder. The raven haired man could've sworn that the house was shaking. If it was this loud in the back of the home, he had no intentions to go anywhere near the living room. Suddenly the oven started beeping. There's no way he would've heard the normally loud noise if he hadn't been in the kitchen. The drummer was making it hard to hear his own thoughts. Then, a distinct smell hit his nose.

Chocolate.

He put on the oven mitts and opened up the door letting the sweet aroma take over the kitchen. He pulled out the pan and closed the door. Placing the pan on the counter, he turned off the oven and walked towards the condiments cabinet. He reached for the powdered sugar and walked back to the treat that was cooling on the marble. He carefully sprinkled the powder of the chocolaty delight.

Hazel had made brownies.

Anyone that's tasted them will tell you the same thing. Her brownies are like a taste of heaven. Nico cut himself a good-sized piece and was about to stuff it into his mouth when he heard something that sounded like a shriek. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the living room where the door that lead to the garage was. The next sound he heard was the door swinging open and someone yelling for Hazel.

In that moment, the young woman burst into the kitchen.

"THEY'RE BURN-" she stop mid-sentence when she realized that her brownies were fine.

"I think they're great." Nico said as he took a large bite out of his piece.

"Nico!" She practically jumped over the counter and hugged her brother, "You saved them!"

"Could you not yell this early? It's bad enough I have to deal with that stupid drumming noise." He replied cringing at the sudden contact from his sibling.

"Nico it's noon." Hazel said looking up at her brother.

"Exactly, too early for such ruckus. Especially on a Saturday." He replied twisting out of his sister's grip.

"_Ruckus?_ Gosh Nico, how old are you?" Hazel giggled playfully while Nico rolled his eyes and took another bite of his brownie.

It took a second before the New Orleans native realized that her brother had called her boyfriend's band ruckus of all things. With a gasp she slapped the twenty-three year old in the arm causing the brownie in his hand to fall onto the counter.

"What the hell Hazel?"

"The Half-Bloods are not ruckus!" She placed her hands her hips and frowned.

"They call themselves The Half-Bloods?" Nico raised a brow, "What kind of name is that?"

Apparently his sister had blocked his question.

"They are a great band! You should give them a chance." She sighed and lost the stiffness in her stance.

Nico knew she wasn't one to stay mad for long, especially if she was mad at him.

"They really are good. Besides," she cocked her head to the side, "I thought you liked rock music?"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, "That _noise_ is not rock, it's some weird pop/rock hybrid thing. And I listen to _punk_ rock along with the occasional indie and rap."

"Aren't punk rock and pop rock the same?" she questioned tapping her chin.

Now it was Nico's turn to sigh.

"No Hazel, punk rock and pop rock are not the same." He cut out another piece of brownie and was about to leave when his sister asked him for a favor.

"Pleeeeeeaseeeee!" She begged him, "I still have some batter left to make another batch."

"I'm sure all of their legs work fine." He narrowed his eyes at her, "If they want brownies they can come get them themselves."

Then Hazel gave him her puppy face and 30 seconds later he was walking towards past the living room and towards the garage with a plate full of brownies. He could say no to that face even if his life depended on it. At least they had stopped playing. However, right as he reached for the doorknob, the drums started. Then the guitar and bass. Followed by the keyboard. Is that what people called singing these days? Nico muttered a good amount of Italian curses under his breath before opening the door.

"IF YOU DONT STOP THAT RIGHT NOW IM GOING BACK INSIDE AND NONE OF YOU WILL TASTE A MORSEL OF THESE!" He yelled over the pounding of the drums.

It all fell silent.

"BROWNIES!" The boys came at him like a stampede.

He would've dropped the plate if they hadn't ripped it from his hands.

"Yeah, you're welcome." The Italian murmured, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks."

He looked to see someone smiling at him. He was tall and his skin seemed to be the perfect tan with a few freckles over his nose and cheeks. His hair was somewhere in between sun golden and beach blonde, it was pulled back by a blue bandana that matched his eyes. He was, dare Nico say it, hot. Then he noticed the drumsticks in his back pocket. His eyes narrowed.

"You're the drummer." He didn't plan for him to hear his mutter but according to his sudden laughter he had.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm pretty much tone deaf so they just stuck me in the back with the drums." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can keep the beat pretty well. Just don't ask me to sing or do anything else cause I might possibly blow out your ears." He said with a wink.

Nico scoffed, "You already did, the way you were hammering away at those poor instruments."

He laughed again and stuck out his hand, "Will Solace."

"Nico Di Angelo." They shook hands.

"You're Hazel's brother right?" He asked.

"I am." He answered.

"I think I've seen you around the medicine campus, you have Universal Remedies with Ms. Panacea right?"

"Yeah, I like her. Her sister Ms. Hygieia, not so much."

"Trust me, she gets better after the first semester."

They spent a few minutes talking, going back and forth about different teachers. Apparently, Will was studying to be a pediatrician. While Will would be treating 5 year olds, Nico would be treating 5 year old corpses. The blonde didn't seem to mind though. He kept asking him about the profession. With an embarrassed smile, he admitted to having thought about studying forensic anthropology himself. Yet he chose pediatrics instead having a soft spot for children.

After a while, the curly haired guy behind the keyboard called out, "Hey Blondie! Quit flirting with the future Bones and start drumming!"

It took all of Nico's self-control not to break into a full on blush. However, it seems that some of it came though since Will winked at him before yelling back,

"Only if you promise to watch America's Next Top Model with me later!"

"But of course!" The guy answered.

Nico couldn't help but scowl at him for a split second before turning his attention back to Will, who was smiling like an idiot, "He's not my boyfriend."

Nico's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Leo, curly hair, standing behind the keyboard, we're not dating. I'm single, just in case you were wondering." He clarified, smile growing wider.

"I- I don't…..I wasn't…." he stuttered.

"That's fine, see you around?" His voice sounded somewhat hopeful lined with something else that Nico couldn't quite pin down.

"Well, you do realize that I live here right?" He replied finding his footing again.

Will's grand smile seemed to turn into a smirk.

"In that case," the blonde leaned in close, whispering into his ear, "I'll make sure to show up for practice."

Then he pulled away like nothing happened and headed towards the drums. With a quick wave goodbye to Frank, Nico headed back inside trying to hide the flush of pink on his face. As he headed up the stairs to his room, he heard the band start playing and shook his head. Stupid band with their shitty music and hot drummer.

**A/N **

**I got inspired by a tumblr post ;) And I know that Hazel is a little OOC, sorry about that. I'm not good at writing her. *disappointed sigh* **

**Included in my long list of Mortal!AU headcanons is **

**~ Reyna, Nico, and Hazel got adopted by the same family **

**~Hazel loves to bake but can cook to save her life **

**~Leo and Will are the biggest bros ever (you've gotten a glimpse at that in **_**We All Scream For Ice Cream**_**) **

**You don't have to agree with them or anything, just wanted to clear that up in case you guys were like **_**"Why is Reyna adopted?" "Why is Hazel baking?" "Why are Leo and Will acting like such bros?" **_


End file.
